Morgan le Fay (Jughead's Time Police)
Morgan le Fay is the recurring main villainess from Jughead's Time Police, an ''Archie Comics ''book series released between 1990 and 1991. Backstory As revealed by Time Police Marshal January McAndrews (Archie Andrews' descendant from the 29th century), Morgan le Fay was once an agent in charge of patrolling the time stream in search of time disruptions that could raid history. January had trepidations regarding Morgan's admittance into the Time Police Academy, and her fears would be proven right, as Morgan turned heel and used her time piece to raid the future, travelling to the 34th century to steal powerful weapons in a quest to become the most powerful woman in history. Issue #2 Morgan first appeared in "A Riverdale Jughead in King Arthur's Court," from the second issue of the series. The story had Time Police Agent Jughead Jones traveling with January to England in 1275 (with Hot Dog as an inadvertent passenger), as Morgan was at that exact time wreaking havoc. Upon seeing her foes, Morgan fired a blast at them from her ring, bent on destroying her former ally and rookie agent Jughead. Morgan escaped after Jughead deflected her blast with a shield, and later appeared at an ice cave, where she freed a mother tyrannosaurus from frozen captivity (which, according to January, wasn't supposed to be thawed until 2022) and sent it towards the land to wreak more havoc. With the help of Merlin (the famed sorcerer and founder of the Time Police, as well as Jughead's ancestor), the dinosaur was trapped back in the cave, all the while Morgan appeared and laughed wickedly as she managed to escape being blasted by King Arthur. However, while Morgan was back in the 29th century basking in her latest raid from the future, she ended up surrounded by Jughead and January, who arrested her for her various crimes. Issue #6 Morgan returned in "Bring on the Jugheads," from the sixth and final issue, as she was imprisoned in the maximum security section of the watchtower, vowing to a guard that she would get out soon. When the guard returned, he was surprised to see January McAndrews in the cell, as she claimed that Morgan had escaped and somehow put her inside. January shockingly turned heel upon being released by the guard, doing so by pushing him inside the cell. It was revealed that "January" was actually Morgan in disguise, using molecules to impersonate January. After escaping, the evil Morgan set out on her plan to eliminate Jughead; going back in time and freezing Little Jughead in a time zone. Jughead later arrived with the real January, with Morgan trapping the latter in a time zone as well, before firing her shot at Jughead. The villainess believed that she had finally disposed of Jughead, but was unaware that he had traveled back a few months in the past. He phoned his past self and then acquired a third version of Jughead to go back and face Morgan, who as bewildered at seeing three Jugheads at once. Morgan attempted to blast them, only for the main Jughead to toss his child version's pie at her, with the distraction allowing the trio to free January. Morgan was frozen in the time zone herself, allowing January to re-capture and arrest the villainess. Gallery Morgan JTP Issue 2.jpg Morgan Defeated and Arrested.jpg Morgan Imprisoned.jpg|Morgan in prison (Issue #6) Morgan Escaping.jpg|Morgan escaping from prison Morgan JTP Issue 6.jpg Morgan JTP Issue 6 2.jpg Category:1990s Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Choker Necklace Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Crooked Cop Category:Evil from the Future Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hegemony Category:Low Cut Top Category:Master of Disguise Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Opera Gloves Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Thief Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Time Traveler Category:Traitoress Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested